tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Character World Transfer
Si te colocan en una posición para decidir por ti mismo si quieres quedarte o abandonar el mundo donde juegas actualmente. Si ya no quieres formar parte de una determinada comunidad, ahora puedes abandonar esta y formar parte de una nueva. Sin embargo existen ciertas restricciones que garantizan que las transferencias de mundos para personajes solo se realicen después de la debida consideración. Vamos al grano Restricciones generales y requisitos de transferencias: * Un personaje solo puede ser transferido dentro de un periodo de 6 meses. * Una transferencia de mundos tiene un precio de 19.95 Euros. Este monto no puede ser pagados con días de premium * El personaje a transferir no debe tener Red o Black Skull, y la cuenta no debe tener advertencia final en su historial al momento de transferir. * Antes de hacer una transferencia de mundo, el personaje no debe tener asignada una casa, pertenecer a una Guild, ni estar casado en el mundo al que pertenece. * Sus Depots y todos los elementos dentro de ellos se eliminan. Un depot especial en Travora esta disponible para transferir Items al nuevo mundo (Mas detalles abajo). * Su cuenta en el banco, skills, hechizos y status de tasks/quests se transfieren con el personaje. * Un personaje solo puede transferirse entre mundos del mismo tipo o mas limitado de PVP: desde Optional PVP solo a Optional PVP, desde Open PVP a Open PVP o Optional PVP y desde Hardcore PVP a todos los tipos de mundo. * La transferencias de mundos está disponible para premium y cuentas free. Sin embargo, para transferir un personaje a un mundo con restricción Premium, la cuenta asignada al personaje a transferir debe estar premium al momento de hacer la operación. * Algunos mundos podrían estar marcados como "cerrados", En este caso, una transferencia a estos mundos no seria posible en el momento. * Los personajes deben tener una vocación, por lo que los personajes en Rookgaard no pueden ser transferidos. Tienen que ir a Main previamente. Restricción de item: * Junto con tu personaje, se puede transferir un máximo de 1000 item al nuevo mundo. Todos estos artículos deben estar en tu inventario o Depot de Travora. Ten en cuenta que elementos que se suman en un solo slot se cuentan como un solo articulo, ejemplo: 100 iron ore representan un solo item. * La mayoría de los item están limitados a 1 unidad por personaje. Esto incluye todo tipo de armas, todo tipo de armaduras, la mayoría de los elementos de equipos, así como recompensas de misiones y elementos adicionales. Eso significa que un personaje transferido solo puede llevar un par de Boots of Haste, una Magic Plate Armor, una Yalahari Armor, etc. * Los elementos apilables o que se suman que son necesarios para misiones, generalmente se limitan a 100 unidades por personaje, esto incluye Pieces of Cloth, Demonic Essence, etc. * Las excepciones generales de esta limitación son para pociones, runas, municiones. cualquier tipo de contenedores, medallas, trofeos, artículos de Fan Sites y algunos más. Puedes llevar mas de uno de estos. * Cuando prepares tu personaje para la transferencia de mundos, en Travora el NPC Sharon te ayudará a descubrir cuáles de tus objetos son limitados y cuáles no. How will the character world transfer work Step 1: Commission the service * Access your account management page, choose the character you are going to transfer and click on the button "Change World". * The system instantly checks if your character meets the basic transfer requirements. * In case he does not, you cannot proceed until you have taken the appropriate steps to fulfil the conditions. In case he does, you may continue. * Choose the destination world you want to play on in the future. If you currently are on an Optional or Open PvP world, not all game worlds will be available for you. * If you are confident with your choice, submit it. Step 2: Payment Details about the payment process will be provided when the character world transfer is activated. This will happen within the next few days after the patch. You can also fulfil the payment conditions after you have completed step 3. Step 3: Prepare your character ingame * Bringing along items to the new game world is limited to 1,000 (details see above). So, in case your belongings outnumber this limit, you should sell some of your items before you leave. * Take a ship to the island of Travora from any harbour in Tibia. The price for a ticket is 1,000 gold coins. It is valid for 24 hours. In this time, you can travel back and forth as often as you like. This transit can be made by premium and free account players alike. * On Travora, a bank, a post, a mailbox and a depot are available. Also, there is NPC Sharon who will guide you through the transfer process. The entire island is a protection zone. * Items which you want to bring along to the destination world have to be placed either in your inventory or in your depot on Travora. It is not possible to send parcels to this depot, so it might be necessary to travel back and forth several times in order to get all items ready. * When you are finished, talk to NPC Sharon. Step by step she will check if you meet the requirements for the transfer. * If everything is alright, you get teleported to a special platform on which you can trigger the world transfer by logging out there. A teleporter brings you back to Travora in case you are still uncertain whether to leave right now or later. * If you have logged out on the platform and paid for the world transfer, the transfer will be initiated during the next server save. * Between the server saves of the game world you are leaving from and of your destination world, you will not be able to login with this character any more and no further changes can be made. When the transfer successfully completed you may set foot on the new world. Your character spawns in the temple of your home town upon your next login. In the depot nearby, you will find all items which you formerly stored in the depot on Travora. Now, your character's new life begins. External Links *http://www.tibia.com/gameguides/?subtopic=manual&section=accounts#characters Category:Game Terms Category:Game Elements